


Persusasion

by Serenity1 (orphan_account)



Series: Within The Family [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily tries to change her grade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persusasion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> I gotten this idea while I was reading some Lily Luna/Harry Potter fics. This is my first time writing on the couple, so bear with me, will yea?
> 
> This story can be read alone.

Severus Snape stares at the girl in front of him. She was almost an exact replica of Lily Evans Potter, everything but the hair color.

"Professor Snape?" Lily asks worriedly as her Professor just continues to stare right at her.

Severus said a locking and silencing wordless spell as he stood up from his desk. "You can not rewrite your essay, Miss Potter. That grade is final and you have no choice but to show it to your parents so that they could sign it," he said smirking.

"Professor, please! If my dad finds out, he'll be so disappointed. My privileges as Quidditch Captain could be revoke," She said.

"Well, I guess Slytherin will be able to win the house cup this year," Severus said.

Damn Scorpius Malfoy and his sexual seduction, Lily thought angrily but then a thought came to her. "I can always suck your cock," She suggested.

"Intriguing, but no thanks. I don't want to by turned on by a Potter," Severus lies.

"I see the way you look at me, Professor. How you desperately want to slap my ass when you pass by me," Lily said as she knelt down in front of Severus. "Please sir, I want to suck," She pleads.

Severus gave in as he took out his clothing and Lily watches as his cock sprang free. She licks her lips hungrily, "so big and thick," She said as she began to stroke it slowly before putting it in her mouth.

Severus moans at the contact as he put her hand on top of her head, urging her. He looks down at her and literally came as she started bopping her head.

Lily's tongue was indeed a talented one. "Fuck, Lily, wait…" Severus manages as Lily stops to look at him as she still has his cock in her mouth.

"I don't want to cum in your mouth, I want to pound you thoroughly from behind," he said.

Lily swiped her tongue on Severus cock making him shudder. She let go off it as Severus felt the cool air hitting on his cock. "Do you want a strip show?" She asks teasingly making Severus glare hardened.

Lily laughed as she quickly takes off her clothes and went towards the front desk. She held the desk with her arms as she stick her ass in the air, showing it off to Severus. "You know you want to," She said winking.

Severus took off the rest of his clothing as he went toward Lily and slap one of her buttocks making her moan. The sound echoed through the room, "it's so nice and firm, I could just slap this ass all day," he said giving it another slap.

Lily shouted out as it was on the same buttock he slapped earlier. "P-Professor, please…"

"Since you failed your essay, I won't be gentle with you. So prepare for my cock," Severus said and he purged inside Lily's ass with his cock with no lubrication at all.

Lily yelled out in pain but soon she was moaning constantly as Severus began to pound her thoroughly as he slapped in every few seconds or so.

"Oh fuck, yes!!! Harder, faster!"

Severus granted her wish as he put both his hands on Lily's hips as the desk began to creak by the sound of his hard pounding. "If only your friends and siblings sees you now, I wonder what they'll say," he said as he grabs both of Lily's breasts as she moans at the touch.

"I-I don't care," Lily said, "I just want to be fucked by you," She added.

"That could be arranged," Severus said as he toyed with her nipples during his pounding.

"Fuck, Professor…"

One or two thrusts later, the two of them came at the same time as Lily yells out Severus name while Severus grunted.

Lily slumps down on the desk breathlessly as Severus pulls out from her and did a cleaning spell. "T-That was incredible," Lily said as she turns to look at Severus.

"Shouldn't you be going to class now? The fourth years should be coming soon," Severus said as he was putting his clothes back on.

"What about my essay, sir?" Lily asked as she stood up and also began putting her clothes on.

"You're performance today wasn't that great, but I'll give you a warning just this time," Severus said.

Lily smiles at her teacher, "until next time, sir," she said winking before leaving as Severus smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Good or bad? It's short, I know. I'm not good at writing on this couple.


End file.
